


【翻译】寄去往昔的信（Letters Into the Past）by Shadow_Chaser

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Is a Good Bro, Ben tries to protect Caleb by not revealing too much, Caleb starts to learn about the Assassins, Episode: s02e08 Providence, Extended conversation from Episode: s02e08 Providence, Gen, Mashing three sources together - AC3 - TURN - History, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 找到休伊特的“坟墓”后，本和凯莱布在康涅狄格军营进行了一次长谈。授权请见文末附注。
Relationships: Caleb Brewster & Benjamin Tallmadge
Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159





	【翻译】寄去往昔的信（Letters Into the Past）by Shadow_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters Into the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852556) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



**正文：**

“所以呢？你干嘛不去找你那印第安伙计？就之前你打算去布莱德维尔监狱营救那个？”凯莱布捅了捅火堆里噼啪作响的木头。木头已经烧得只剩发白的黑炭，余烬还在冒着红光。“库尔珀的事你不是觉得那家伙会帮我们吗？”

本揉了揉眼睛。情况让他沮丧，而沮丧使他头疼。“我 _试过了_ ，”他疲惫地说。“在我们回到营地后发了一封信，请他帮忙。他回信说自己在这里和波士顿之间的某个地方。这说了等于没说，因为找不到他人。”

“怎么——”本抬起眼，看见凯莱布心不在焉地捅着那块烧焦的木头，脸上露出格外古怪的表情，“在这里和约克城之间找一个印第安人怎么会难找？本，我还以为你认识他？"

“凯莱布？”本皱起眉头，困惑地盯着自己的朋友。

“要不要跟我说说这是怎么回事，本？你是为了咱这事招揽新代理人吗？”他在两人之间做了个手势。本揉了揉下巴，意识到自己从凯莱布的声音中听出了点什么。嫉妒……沮丧、愤怒.……

“凯莱布，”他摇了摇头，“康纳跟这个无关。他是……”他顿了顿，思考自己想从康纳那里得到什么，而刺客可能会考虑给他什么。之前去纽约的路上，他们大部分时间都是在沉默中度过的，除了在短暂的交谈中提起本的父亲为兄弟会服务的事。本只知道康纳是卡尼恩克哈卡部落的一员，而卡尼恩克哈卡部落又是整个莫霍克族的一部分。他的母亲死于烧毁他们村庄的袭击者之手，康纳发誓要为此复仇，并在几年后被派去接受阿基里斯的训练。康纳说，是圣殿骑士——刺客们的古老敌人——烧毁了他的村子。既然他们与英国人站在一起，他就会为爱国者的事业提供帮助，粉碎圣殿骑士的目标。

除此以外，他们其余的路程都心照不宣地在沉默中度过，并且暗自相互打量。本把自己听说的关于康纳的种种传言和故事拼凑起来，同时也仔细考虑这个男人收集到的情报，还有自己所知的刺客组织情况。他毫不怀疑一路上康纳也在对他做同样的事情。他营救康纳是因为彼此都希望对方能制止刺杀华盛顿的阴谋。而随着托马

本杰明想要找到康纳，请他帮忙营救亚伯。但基里斯的回信说康纳就在这里和波士顿之间的某个地方，这可算不上什么好兆头，也无益于增加他对康纳的好感。事实上，事情感觉像是进了一个死胡同，而这正是本感觉到沮丧的原因之一。他的挫折感更多来自于华盛顿的命令。他的将军假借去波士顿视察军队情况为由，将他遣离福奇谷的军营。然而现在，凯莱布这么看着他，就好像本打破了他们之间的信任纽带……

他再次摇了摇头，一边捋了捋头发，一边微微垂下头，试图缓解逐渐加重的头疼：“康纳这边行不通。我原本希望他能帮我们……但……”

“为什么？”他的朋友交叉双臂抱在胸前，站在他身边。这让本不得不抬起头看自己的友人。明媚而冰凉的阳光透过树梢，让他微微眯起眼来。他的精神已经疲惫不堪，站都站不起来。“你要不要跟我说说这几个月到底发生了什么事，本？"

本的嘴唇抿紧成一条细线。他知道，以自己情报主管的身份……或者说，考虑到华盛顿的怒火，以自己前情报主管的身份，他可以轻易回避凯莱布的问题。他可以说这是战时机密。凯莱布会理解其中的价值，不会继续追问，但同时，本也知道自己不能对挚友做这样的事。他不能这么做，他们毕竟经历了共同的困局——是本把对华盛顿送自己送去波士顿过冬的不满一股脑地向好友倾诉；是他们一起做的计划，让亚伯作为他们的间谍，创造出只有华盛顿能过目的情报链。不，凯莱布有权知道……

但本能感觉到，自己还没有做好向挚友坦白一切的心理准备。凯莱布确实有权利知道，但不能告诉他全部的真相。现在还不能。

得等他可以信任康纳，等他确定针对华盛顿的阴谋被彻底瓦解，等他确认藏在查尔斯·李背后的正是他所担心的隐秘势力——圣殿骑士团。本害怕的是，如果把凯莱布卷入这个新的阴谋，告诉他刺客组织的事，他的朋友就会像贝西·安德森和耶鲁的那一小群刺客一样，最终死于非命。他最终会抱着好友的尸体，听任这位没有血缘联系的好兄弟死在自己的怀里。一切仅仅是因为他愚蠢地把凯莱布卷进来。

因为本还记得父亲为刺客组织服务时说过的那句话： _“永不伤及无辜。”_ 凯莱布远非无辜，他也像本一样杀过人，但在刺客和圣殿骑士的古老战争中，他是 _无辜的_ 。本谢绝了加入兄弟会的邀请，算不上是正式成员，但他毫不怀疑，布莱德维尔监狱发生的事有可能激起了圣殿骑士的兴趣。如果他们就是查尔斯·李背后的隐秘势力，那李多半会有所行动。这是本目之能及的威胁，但他怀疑还有其他人潜伏在黑暗中。之前安娜的前家奴阿比盖尔传来的情报，已经证实了李是个叛徒，但如果华盛顿不行动，不做任何事情，那么他会尽己所能将李连根拔起，逼迫李露出真面目——哪怕这意味着要走一条更不寻常的路，向康纳和刺客们求援。

“不能说？”凯莱布突然说，“我想也是……”

本这才反应过来，自己陷入了沉思，已经一声不出好一会了。他慌忙站起身来，顾不上右臀几乎愈合的伤口传来阵阵疼痛。骑马来这里路上，他的伤口一直在痛。军营的医生也确实说过，他不能在伤口还在愈合的时候长时间骑马。但医生也告诉他，等疼痛消失后，他想骑多久都行。本咕哝了一声，举起拦住忽然面露担忧的凯莱布。

“我没事，”他说，“至于你刚问的问题，康纳他是一名刺客。”

“一个被人逮到的刺客。”他的友人一脸困惑，后退了一步，等本自己站稳。

“不，不是那个意思，”本反应过来，凯莱布把他说的“刺客”理解成别的意思了，“我的意思是，他属于一个自称为刺客兄弟会的组织。”

“所以说，他不是个刺客咯？”

“他是，”本张了张嘴又合上，意识到自己把朋友说糊涂了，“你看，他确实是名刺客无疑，但他也是一个‘ **刺客’** 。他们是一群自有其利益和目标的人，但目前看来，他们站在我们这一边。”

“目……前……”凯莱布扬起一边眉毛，慢慢说道，“但他们会换边站……？”

“他们可能不会，”本摇了摇头，“但问题是，他们就像独立的代理人，有自己的目标。我之所以找他们，是因为他们中有人从皮特凯恩那里得到了确切的情报，说有针对华盛顿性命的阴谋。”

“康纳？就那个印第安人？”

“对，”本回答，“战地报告说，皮特凯恩是在布理德山战斗时被流弹或者弹片击毙的，但普特南将军的报告却说另有实情。他认为自己看到的情况是，皮特凯恩先被刀子杀死，然后才有人把子弹射入尸体。”

当时他只是匆匆瞥了萨基特桌上的报告一眼。他们两人在讨论哪个士兵在暗杀者潜入军营的事上说了真话。那份报告是暗杀者刺死萨基特并逃走后遗失的众多文件之一。事后看来，他毫不怀疑，这就是李在约克城把康纳诱进陷阱的原因。这也解释了为什么偏偏是萨基特会有这样一份报告，夹杂在那些本杰明不认识的探子和信源收集来的情报中。他已经从阿基里斯那里得知，萨基特本人也是兄弟会的一员，那这事就更说得通了。一定是康纳或者阿基里斯让普特南将军送来那份特殊的信函，把皮特凯恩的非正常死亡告知了本，而不是写进送给华盛顿的报告里。他不知道萨基特打算怎么处理这份报告，但本怀疑，这很可能与圣殿骑士和刺客兄弟会的古老恩怨有关。

“那人是康纳？他能近皮特凯恩身近到那样杀他？”凯莱布眨了眨眼，十分吃惊。

本点点头。他很清楚自己的朋友在想什么。像康纳这样的人，怎么可能接近得了皮特凯恩，还近到可以直接背刺的程度？或者说，他怎么做到从那么远的距离飞刀杀人？本知道凯莱布就有一手投掷战斧的本事，准头还挺不错，但普特南的报告中说皮特凯恩身上只有一个锐器刺出的伤口，而不是像斧头砍出来的宽大切割伤。还有就是脱身的事。康纳在军营里的众多耳目之下刺杀皮特凯恩后，竟然还能毫发无伤地逃脱，甚至还把在那男人身上发现的信带了回来。

凯莱布沉默了几秒，低低地吹了声口哨，难以置信地摇了摇头。“我可绝对不想在约克城的后巷里碰上他这样的人。”他的嘴角忽然咧了咧，露出一个歪扭的微笑，“或者说，我可能还是想会他一会，肯定想会他一会。难怪你会觉得他能给亚伯的问题帮上忙。”

“一个能从显眼变得难以察觉的人，自然可以轻而易举地把人从约克城里弄出来。”本耸了耸肩，把凯莱布一直踢来踢去的木头又推回了火堆里。

“那是，但小本，你别忘了，他被逮住过，你还要想怎么营救他，”他的朋友指出来，“这说明他也不是完美的——”

“或者说明李将军知道些我们不知道的事，”本低声嘟囔了一句，看到凯莱布探询的眼神，只好摇了摇头，“李确实说过是他逮住了刺客。”

“李认识这个康纳？”

“我也不知道，”他撒了个半谎。从某种角度来说，这是真话。他不知道李和康纳有什么关系，但从李在康纳处刑时的言语听来，本强烈地感觉到他们之间的恨意是双向的。还有就是他对李的顾虑，以及对背地里驱使李做出种种行径背叛华盛顿的那股隐秘势力的顾虑。

他看见凯莱布满腹思量地看了自己一眼，勉强点点头，“我知道你还有事瞒我，但我不也不逼你了，不是现在。” 他的挚友轻轻地笑了笑，“小本，这里头有故事。我听得出来，也看得出来。如果不是认识的人，你一般不会豁出去把别人卷进秘密里来。可能是这个康纳的原因，可能不是。可能是跟这个……刺客会——”

“——兄弟会。”本自然而然地纠正他。

“——兄弟会，”凯莱布点了下头，“但既然你说找不到康纳，我们得想别的法子把伍迪【1】从牢里搞出来，特别现在休伊特还死了。”

本感觉到头疼再次袭来，他心不在焉地揉着太阳穴，一边捋着自己地头发，叹了口气：“现在休伊特死了，等于亚伯也要判死——”

“No...not really,” he glanced back up and saw his friend with a half-smile on his face, his eyes staring at something he was not seeing, “Sackett still has the Turtle back at Morristown.”

“不……未必，”他回过头，看到友人微微一笑，双眼直直盯着不知道什么地方，“萨基特的‘乌龟’还在莫里斯敦【2】。”

本眨了眨眼：“的什么？”

“来，我带你去看看，”他咧开嘴笑，“这是最容易带进约克城帮亚伯越狱的东西。” 本跟着他离开毁坏的营地，回到了他们的马那里。他相信凯莱布会想出别的办法。也许不去请康纳帮忙，避免过多涉足刺客兄弟会的事情，这样的做法才是更好的。但本还是忍不住对查尔斯·李背后的隐秘势力感到担忧——他不想说出圣殿骑士的名字，但他也知道，在得到康纳或者阿基里斯的确认之前，他必须小心行事。

~完~

【1】亚伯拉罕·伍德哈尔（Abraham Woodhall）是《逆转奇兵（Turn）》的主角，剧中是本杰明·塔尔梅奇的童年好友以及间谍，为爱国者一方服务。在本文所处的剧情阶段，他被关在纽约的糖山监狱里——译者注。

【2】莫里斯敦（Morristown）是位于美国新泽西州莫里斯郡的一个城镇。当地有美国第一个国家历史公园，纪念华盛顿将军和大陆军队1778年12月至1780年6月的冬季营地——译者注。

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST  
> Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.  
> AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D  
> The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.  
> 你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。  
> 我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D  
> 整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。
> 
> Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST  
> Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).  
> I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).  
> Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!  
> 嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）  
> 我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。
> 
> delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST  
> Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)  
> 非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)


End file.
